deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua
Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Fairy Tail vs Soul Calibur! Two sword-wielding heroines battle it out to be the best of the best! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: The sword, usually being bonded with a male swordwielder Boomstick: But whoever said the female couldn't wield it just as well? Wiz: Like Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Boomstick: And Xianghua, The Flower in the Breeze. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Erza Scarlet Wiz: The Fairy Tail guild. It has quite a good powerhouse of members. But there’s one in particular that strikes fear into the hearts of many, Erza Scarlet. Boomstick: She’s not striking fear into me as much as she’s looking so sexy.. Wiz: Ugh, I should’ve seen this coming.. Boomstick: What? Anyway she was born in the Rosemary Village. One day it was attacked by a Zeref-following cult. Wiz: Trust me, this origin story’s not very happy. Boomstick: Erza followed with a fellow prisoner Shô. But it failed, Erza ended up taking the blame and received major torture almost to the point of death. Losing her right eye in the process Wiz: But she ended up successfully revolting..however she watched in horror as people like Rob & Simon were killed. Boomstick: Despite this Erza managed to reunite with the boy Jellal. Who helped Erza out when she was captured. However he wasn’t the same as he turned more violent. And it’s said he has the spirit of Zeref Wiz: Yeah, I told you this origin story isn’t very happy. Boomstick: Whatever, now onto the good stuff! Wiz: Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage who uses Requip Magic. Also known as Ex-quip it’s a Caster Magic which summons weapons out of, some sort of melee weapon portal. Boomstick: If only there was a gun portal like that. Wiz: With this Erza is able to change her weapon mid fight without hassle and quickly keep fighting with that new weapon. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: However, the requipping goes even further, with it she can change her armor mid-fight to the best for the situation at hand Boomstick: Trust me she has a bunch of armors Wiz: The Heart Kreuz Armor is her standard armor, giving her protection and a one handed sword. Boomstick: But of course we love to buff things up don’t we? As the Heart Kreuz armor is nowhere near her best armor, we can see her others Wiz: Uh..o-kay. Boomstick: The Black Wing Armor is armor capable of flight and sword combat. However, she also has an axe with this armor too. Flame Express armor gives her pyrokinesis and a flame sword. Adamantine Armor has immense durability and the Seduction Arm-woah..*begins drooling* Wiz: *Punches Boomstick* I thought you were gonna skip that one! Boomstick: Anyway, her armor isn’t the only thing she has in her disposal. She has superhuman strength, durability, endurance & reflexes. She also is a master in swordsmanship and sword magic. Wiz: Erza’s an absolute monster in combat, she’s battled 100 monsters at once without showing any signs of fatigue, knocked out Shô with a single kick, sliced through metal using only the air pressure & withstood a city busting cannon blast. Boomstick: But if all else fails she has the Holy Hammer, a humongous hammer with great power or even better the Heaven’s Wheel Armor. Giving her flight and 100s of swords..wow, she’s.. Wiz: Hell, she’s not even known to have any weaknesses. Apart from the Heaven’s Wheel Armor being made to take out huge groups of foes, not in a 1 on 1 scenario. But she’ll still do it anyway Boomstick: Why? Cause Erza Scarlet’s a badass, that’s why! Erza Scarlet: All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don’t care if I’m weaker than everyone in the world Xianghua Wiz: The Chai family, have seasoned warriors of China for many generations, and so one young woman would step in. Xianghua Boomstick: She was trained in the art of swordplay. And it worked pretty damn well Wiz: However, at the age of 11 her mother passed away. As such she became a member of the Imperial Guard. But eventually the emperor of Ming Dynasty China became displeased with the search for the “Hero’s Sword” and sent members of the Imperial Guard to advance quicker. Where Xianghua was the main attraction Boomstick: Because of her-''' Wiz: No! '''Boomstick: What? I was gonna say her combat abilities Wiz: Oh. Well, in that case Xianghua’s fighting style resembles that of a Wushu practitioner, despite some of her moves derived from Hwang Boomstick: With this, she’s able to rack up combos doing impressive damage with them. She also wields a variety of swords, the Straight Sword does decent damage but isn’t the best for the job. Wiz: The Northern Star however is better as it works for attack but also is pretty good for defense Boomstick: She also has the Blue Storm with equal attack and defense. But if that isn’t enough she can pull out Soul Edge! Her form of Soul Edge! Wiz: With it it’s soul power is so strong not even Soul Calibur can stop it. It can only be described as ultimate. Boomstick: However, Xianghua isn’t unstoppable as she lacks in strength and usually relies on combos. But still if you get in her way, you might as well surrender cause this chick will take you down without breaking a sweat! Xianghua: This time, I cannot lose. Death Battle! A sword wielding warrior was walking through the Tranquil Wasteland a young woman, Xianghua. However, she notices another warrior. Patroklos Alexander Xianghua: Patroklos? What are you doing here? Patroklos: Nothing, I was protecting Pyrrha. But I came upon this flame guy from a guild in Fiore. Xianghua: The Fairy Tail guild? Patroklos: Then shame on that guild, I’m more suberb. All they are is just a bunch of snot-nosed filthy creatures. Xianghua: You should let this go, it’s not healthy Patroklos turned to Xianghua angry Patroklos: How unfortunate there’s no way to prove it. Listen here! I do what’s right! I’m doing the right! They’re all vile! Agree or you’ll die next. Before Xianghua could retaliate a young red haired woman leaped at Patroklos wielding a sword. Patroklos gets impaled by the attack. That red haired woman was the most feared member of Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXmXjxk7onM) Erza: Don’t even try to insult the fairy tail guild! You won’t live to see tomorrow! Patroklos: I am justice! I’m not wrong! The Fairy Tail guild is wha- Before Patroklos could finish his sentence Erza swung her blade upward slicing Patroklos’ top half in two. Erza: Depraved scum. Xianghua: You’re going to regret this. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcUW5nxaAU4) Erza: I don’t regret my doing, he’s the kind that doesn’t deserve to live. Xianghua: You’re gonna be sorry! Erza: If you’re gonna be causing trouble, then don’t expect me to forgive you. Xianghua: I will defeat you, with my own hands! FIGHT! Xianghua quickly runs at Erza and draws the Straight Sword. She swings it at Erza’s head but Erza ducks under and punches her straight in the face Xianghua: Hey! Xianghua leaps and starts rapidly swinging at Erza. She cuts Erza in the chest but she resists with her Heart Kreuz Armor. Erza: Your attacks are strengthless. Stand aside Xianghua: I won’t give in! Xianghua swings upward knocking Erza up into the air. Xianghua jumps up and kicks her down to the ground. However Erza was nowhere near done. She turned her sword into a spear and and swung at Xianghua’s Straight Sword destroying it instantly. Erza: How annoying. I shall show you what the Fairy Tail guild is capable of! Erza began transforming into one of her armors. This time pulling out the Flame Empress Armor. Xianghua however pulled out the Northern Star and began swinging. It did a number on Erza. But she wasn’t phased as she began shooting fire at Xianghua keeping her back Xianghua: Wow, I never expected her to be this good..I need to take care of her now. ''Take this! Xianghua did a back hand and tried to stab Erza. But she avoided and swung at Xianghua with the Flame Sword. She landed a solid hit and Xianghua was knocked back. Xianghua: There’s no turning back! Xianghua ran up to her and swung at her...but it was a fake-out. Xianghua ran behind Erza and swung at her back. Erza: Hmph, you’ve shown to have more power than I anticipated. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5w7WJfBlVyk) Erza however changed to the Black Wing Armor. Erza: Not enough, however. Xianghua: I’m showing no mercy! Erza swung at Xianghua with her sword but Xianghua began swinging back with the Blue Storm Erza: Not good enough! Erza pulls out axe and destroys the Blue Storm. Erza turned back to the Heart Kreuz armor Xianghua: You done? Erza: Not a chance. Erza pulled out the Holy Hammer and swung at Xianghua. Knocking her far away. Erza ran after her and requipped dual swords. She swung multiple times but Xianghua pulled out her version of the Soul Edge. Soul Edge Xianghua Xianghua: I’m sorry, but it’s time I silence you! Xianghua swung at Erza and cut her in the head. She used her critical finish Torrential Chi Blast. But Erza was still not done, not even exhausted Erza: Ugh! It’s time I take you out now! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVeqn81qv7A) Erza began transforming again, this time going into the Heaven’s Wheel Armor. Xianghua: What’s this!? Erza finished transforming and revealed her form. Xianghua: Uh..oh.. Erza flew up to Xianghua and knocked her away. As she’s flying off Erza began an attack Erza: Dance, my blades! Xianghua fell, but got back up and sees the amount of blades surrounding her. Xianghua: No way! Erza: Circle Sword! Erza sends 100 swords around the area, only a shadow of Xianghua is shown as she’s impaled by multiple swords at once. She falls over, lifeless. Erza: Not sorry. '''K.O!' Erza heads out of the Tranquil Wasteland as Xianghua’s body begins to rot. Conclusion Boomstick: Holy hell! Wiz: While Xianghua may be a very skilled sword wielder in the Soul Calibur universe let’s be honest Erza trumped her in a duel. Boomstick: Her armor was more than capable of taking anything she could throw and dish back more, as she’s strong enough to cut through metal with just the air pressure of a swing. Xianghua has never been shown to be that strong Wiz: And if Erza could take a city busting cannon attack and survive there was no question she’d withstand any of Xianghua’s assaults. Boomstick: The Heaven’s Wheel Armor in particular completely overwhelmed Xianghua and just didn’t give her any options to counter it, meaning she just simply couldn’t take it out. Even with her other swords, they’d most likely be shattered and/or not do enough damage anyway. Wiz: Not even her Soul Edge would be able to make this result any different. Boomstick: Looks like Xianghua just couldn’t breeze through this ambush. Wiz: The winner is, Erza Scarlet Who will you be rooting for? Erza Scarlet Xianghua Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on death battle! Previously.. Dark Pit: Goodbye! Dark Pit Staff completely incinerates Dark Link. He may have died, but now. He's back for vengeance. DARK LINK RETURNS! Vs... Dark Samus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015